


on my heart

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [25]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “I think I want to get a tattoo.”





	on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 25: tattoo
> 
> Title is from Tattoo by Jordin Sparks

“I think I want to get a tattoo.” Patrick says it so casually, sitting at their kitchen table and sipping from his tea.

David stares, eyebrows rising so high they probably go right off his forehead. “You?”

Patrick smiles self-consciously, looking down into his tea. “Yeah. Why? Not me?”

“I’m not saying it  _ couldn’t _ be you,” David says, imagining his fiancé covered in ink. All of it’s tasteful and, quite frankly, possibly the hottest thing David’s ever imagined. “I think it could definitely be you. I’m just surprised  _ you _ want one, Mr. Sensible Business Major.”

Patrick just shrugs and the self-conscious edge to his smile vanishes into something softer. Something teasing. “The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma.”

“Did you just quote  _ Spongebob _ at me?” David asked, blanching.

“Yes. Patrick, actually,” Patrick grins.

“I’m divorcing you,” David declares.

“Gotta marry me first, babe.”

David smiles, glancing down at the four gold rings on his left hand. “It’s a deal.” Patrick’s face is everything David’s ever wanted when he looks up, full of happiness and love and affection. It’s almost too much. “So,” David asks before he’s overwhelmed. “If you get a tattoo, what would you get?”

Patrick sits back, excitement overtaking his features. “I was thinking something simple.”

“Like?”

“An outline of a rose,” Patrick says, watching David’s face. His expression must be journeying through all the emotions assaulting David’s brain because Patrick frowns. “You hate it.”

“No,” David says quickly, shaking his head. “It’s just...People always say not to get tattoos associated with other people, because it almost always goes badly and I really don’t think we should tempt fate—”

“David,” Patrick interrupts, a hand coming up to rest over David’s across the small table. “We aren’t tempting fate.”

“You’ve said that before, but we did. A little bit,” David says. He winces at his own words and the flash of hurt on Patrick’s face. “Sorry. That wasn’t fair.”

Patrick shakes his head. “No, you’re right. I have said that before. But David,” he says, squeezing David’s hand. “We’re still here. We fought to make it work, and we did. I’m not gonna stop fighting, ever.”

“Oh,” David breathes. He blinks through the wetness in his eyes until his vision clears. Patrick has that look again, the one so full of love David thinks he might burst. He’s never prepared for the way Patrick understands him, understands exactly what he’s afraid of, understands exactly what David needs to hear. “O-okay then.”

“We don’t have to decide right now,” Patrick says softly. “I don’t even know if I’m actually going to go through with it.” David nods. “We’ll talk about it before I do anything, I promise.”

“Okay,” David says. “Thank you.”

“And,” Patrick adds, his voice lighter. “When you divorce me for the  _ Spongebob _ thing I can just tell people I really like flowers.”

David laughs despite himself. “I’ll make you a deal,” he says, holding up his pinky like a first grader. “I won’t divorce you, if you won’t divorce me.”

Patrick grins, looping his pinky around David’s. “Deal,” he says.

“AND,” David adds, locking Patrick’s pinky in place, “if you promise to never purposefully quote  _ Spongebob _ to me again.”

Patrick’s eyes soften, never leaving David’s as he says, “Easiest decision of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
